Laboratorio
by emily-fopdp
Summary: Un doctor en ciencias químicas, casado. El otro un intendente de laboratorio que vive solo en su departamento... ¿Será posible que lleguen a ser felices a pesar de las barreras sociales que los separan? Crappy titulo y resumen XD
1. Capitulo 1

Primer lugar. No me pertenece LOSE o la Liga de Super Malvados o Villanos, son propiedad de Nerd Corps…

Segundo lugar. Este fic lo estoy haciendo para desquitarme de otro de una serie de anime… I'm gonna get you for this Ludwig Beilschmidt! (?)

Tercero, gracias a Prowlgirl por ayudarme a revivir mi muerta obsesión por el Remogg. Hace un año que quería escribir un fic de Red y Frogg pero no me llegaba la inspiración… Hasta ahora. :D

Mi primer fic de LOSE, primer fic largo en español. Disfrútenlo por favor… al menos las que les guste el Remogg…. :D

**Introducción**

Reginald Smirnov, mitad ruso. Ha sido inmigrante canadiense desde los cuatro años, cuando su madre Anya se escaparía junto a su esposo dejando atrás a su familia adinerada. Reginald siempre fue un hombre sencillo, que no le importo nunca estar rodeado de lujos. El es más bien alguien quien disfrutó mucho de su granja, de las verdes colinas, los animales que criaba en su hogar… A nuestro amigo nunca le costó admitir que adoraba su vida tranquila junto a su familia… Hasta que su padre abandono a su mujer y su descendiente por otra persona sin dejarles ningún ingreso económico mayor más que la granja donde habitaban. Esto llevó a Anya a venderla y mudarse con su hijo a Ontario para que años más tarde ella misma sucumbiera debido al tremendo esfuerzo que empeñaba para mantener feliz a su hijo. Reginald se quedó solo a partir de los 16.

Reginald trabajo más de cuatro años buscando trabajos mal pagados, para poder pagar la renta de su departamento. Este año logro llegar un poco más lejos: consiguió un trabajo en la universidad de Waterloo en el departamento de posgrado en ciencias químicas como intendente. Si bien no es un gran logro, era mejor que trabajar en restaurantes de barrios bajos o bares nocturnos donde las situaciones son peligrosas ahí. Seguro, Red, como así le suelen llaman sus compañeros de trabajo y sus jefes, es bastante alto y musculoso como para defenderse, sin embargo nunca le gusto usar su fuerza para lastimar a alguien aunque estos fueran asaltantes.

Doctor Víctor N. Frogg, doctor en ciencias químicas, excelente investigador de la universidad de Waterloo en Ontario, Canadá. Casado y sin hijos. Nuestro científico siempre, desde el momento en que nació, ha vivido bajo el linaje de científicos importantes en distintas universidades en Austria Alemania, Liechtenstein y Suiza (los primeros dos han sido sus países nodrizos), así que es natural para él estar encerrado en laboratorios, sustancias químicas, ecuaciones, tablas, matraces, vasos de precipitados, mecheros, pipetas. La lista es larga para él, tanto así, que es más fácil contar el ambiente donde no ha estado rodeado, y ese es el mundo propiamente conocido como el mundo social. Doktor Frogg, como le llaman así sus colegas, ha estado tan sumergido en la ciencia que nunca ha tenido amigos, amigos reales que hayan jugado con él o salido a disfrutar de actividades de ocio como cualquier niño promedio. Frogg nunca ha sido la persona promedio, no, él ha sido especial, como dirían los demás, una persona pródiga. A los pocos años de vida ya era capaz de dominar 4 idiomas con fluidez: Alemán, Ruso, Inglés y Español, además que su IQ ha sido extraordinariamente elevado en comparación a un adulto mayor de 20 años, debido a tal inteligencia, el doctor Frogg fue educado bajo la supervisión de su familia. Para cuando cumpliese los 14 años de edad fue considerado Doctor en ciencias químicas. Seis años más tarde, al unirse en matrimonio con una cirujana (gracias a la influencia de sus padres), nuestro amigo recibiría la invitación apropiada para trabajar como investigador en la Universidad de Waterloo. Oportunidad perfecta para inmigrar a Canadá y así evitar vivir bajo la sombra de su linaje que lo ha seguido por más de 19 años.

Su primer día en la universidad fue normal como él se lo esperaba: levantarse a desayunar con su mujer, su cariñosa esposa quien lo despidió haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Frogg nunca le gusto el contacto intimo con otra persona, por ello, su esposa prefería despedirlo con la mano.

Frogg nunca se imaginaria que en ese momento su vida cambiaria al conocer a un hombre especial, quien lo sacaría de su rutinaria vida rodeada de números y teorías científicas…

Fue corto lo sé… Pero quería dar una introducción al perfil de ambos personajes… para que se viera que mi objetivo no es envolverlos en un ambiente de villanos… Es más como una novela… espero haya quedado bien y ojala les guste mi manera de escribir….


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento muchisimo la demora! En verdad que me quedé sin inspiracion, anduve algo ocupada en mis vacaciones con mi escuela de manejo... Y me distraje con un anime el cual no quisiera mencionar... Porque en verdad estoy mal con eso... (?)

Bueno espero haya valido la pena la espera...

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Había muchas cosas de las cuales Frogg odiaba. Entre ellas se encontraba el transporte público. No existía otra cosa que odiara más que el tremendo martirio de tener que pagar para viajar en un transporte… Concurrido de gente. Si es que se les podía llamar así. Porque cada vez que el científico subía al camión, siempre le tocaba la mala suerte de que los pasajeros se comportaban como bestias salvajes. Esto, para la perspectiva de Frogg, no merecía ser llamado gente. El viaje de camino a la universidad fue algo desastroso. Como no tenía auto alguno más que allá en su antigua casa de Europa, Frogg tuvo que viajar apretado en el autobús. Más aún que era la hora en la cual el transporte se llenaba hasta niveles inimaginables de gente quien pagaba para ser llevados a sus respectivos destinos. El científico recordó porque odiaba este sistema. Además de ser un medio de transporte lento, Frogg odiaba el autobús en particular porque tenía complexión delgada. Parecía que siempre pasaba desapercibido entre las personas, quienes terminaban aplastándolo, empujándolo si no es que pisándolo cada vez que el conductor paraba, aceleraba o cuando la gente hacia la parada.

Vivir en Canadá quizá no haya sido tan buena idea después de todo.

-oOo-

Una vez de haber llegado a la universidad, preguntó a uno que otro estudiante sobre el edificio de posgrado. Resultó que se encontraba algo apartada de la facultad y cuya ubicación era el cerro adyacente a la misma, pasando la facultad de medicina. Frogg comenzó a caminar con algo de prisa ya que el autobús y la hora pico le habían quitado tiempo valioso.

Maldita sea su condición física.

Mientras más corría, Frogg sentía que su cuerpo se agotaba más rápido de lo que creía. Cansado, el científico se sentía desesperanzado. El camino en el sistema de transporte colectivo le había dejado los ánimos en los suelos. Recordaba la razón por la cual se había ido de Europa. Para ser honesto. Frogg nunca había salido de Alemania… Más bien, nunca lo habían dejado salir de su casa siquiera. Su formación educativa se dio lugar en las mismas instalaciones que lo vieron crecer. Nunca había tenido amigos, colegas científicos y gente destacada si, mas nunca amigos de su edad con los cuales jugar. Su esposa, Ana era nada más que hija de uno de los colegas de sus padres. Una chica genio quien también había recibido educación privada como Frogg. Apenas si la conocía, lo necesario como para llevar una relación tranquila con ella. Ana era muy amable y dulce con él, sin embargo, el científico no sabía cómo tratarla más allá de una relación de amigos si es que eso se le podía llamar amistad…

Frogg nunca imaginó tener una boda con su mujer. La falta de amigos le había condicionado a estar concentrado en su laboratorio, sus amigos más confiables fueron ecuaciones matemáticas cuales nunca le fallaban a la hora de hacer cálculos importantes y tomar notas. Frogg podía decir que su mujer no era Ana, si no su preciado laboratorio donde pasaba todo el día sumergido en el olor de diversas sustancias químicas.

Pero a pesar de que toda su vida siempre estuvo dentro del seno de un laboratorio, Frogg siempre se preguntaba que sería tener varios amigos. De pequeño le gustaba ver la ventana de su cuarto que daba a la calle y no podía evitar mirar a los niños que jugaban despreocupados. En un principio, el joven Frogg disfrutaba mofarse de aquellos infantes ya que no tenían un cerebro igual o superior al suyo. Mas un día observó que esos juegos inútiles generaban lazos afectivos entre ellos, lazos de amistad reflejados en abrazos y el sacrificio de la salud misma por defender a lo que los demás llamaban amigos. El pequeño científico se percató al ver que dos escolares golpeaban a uno más indefenso únicamente por defender a su amigo, y que este último se lanzaba hacia ellos para defender a la victima de aquellos muchachos abusivos. Por más que Frogg investigaba e investigaba, no podía comprender por qué las personas se sacrificaban por proteger a sus amigos…

Pasó días y días pensando en esos dos muchachos una vez que los abusivos se habían retirado y de cuando se abrazaron en el suelo, heridos y golpeados. ¿En verdad se sentía bien? ¿Y si dolía? Los niños que observó ese día lloraron al estrecharse en los brazos del otro. No parecía importarles los hematomas ni la sangre que brotó de sus heridas.

Las ecuaciones algebraicas, trigonométricas, inclusive las aritméticas no podían darle respuesta alguna. Libros y artículos científicos no hacían referencia al proceso de la amistad…

Fue la primera vez que Frogg ansió sentir el contacto físico de un abrazo.

-oOo-

Reginald se había despertado temprano. No era nada nuevo para el pelirrojo puesto que siempre era una costumbre mucho antes de que su madre falleciera, sin embargo, la razón especial por la que siempre se levantaba al canto del gallo se debía a un ritual el cual le parecía correcto realizar por razones de solidaridad hacia la naturaleza, además de motivos personales.

Las primeras actividades para el pelirrojo, después del desayuno, era alimentar a las aves que vivían en el jardín del techo de su departamento. Recordaba mencionado ritual desde que tenía memoria: su madre, Anya, le encantaban las aves y por ello tenía un criadero de aves en el cual el pequeño Reginald la acompañaba con entusiasmo. Amaba ver el sol saliente sobre las verdes colinas, las frescas mañanas de la primavera que cuando cerraba los ojos podía escuchar el cántico de las aves silvestres combinado con el sembradío de girasoles que llenaban el paisaje en pinceladas de amarillos, verdes y cafés, como si de una obra impresionista se tratase. Y la figura de su madre… Reginald la recordaba perfectamente. Poseía cabellos largos del color del trigo, su dulce y radiante sonrisa era acentuada por los rayos de sol detrás de la delicada figura de una mujer esbelta. Parecía la representación perfecta de una Madona, una virgen cuyas delicadas manos eran usadas para tratar a las criaturas más frágiles que él conocía, entre ellas, a su propio hijo. Para el pelirrojo era uno de sus preciados recuerdos.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hermoso recuerdo de su madre. Siempre le generaba paz y una infinita alegría el saber que este ritual, de venir al techo a alimentar a las aves, le mantenía aún vinculado con el recuerdo de su predecesora. Levanto la mirada al cielo y extendió ambos brazos cuan ave al levantar vuelo. Parecía como si intentara comunicarse con ella, en un mensaje silencioso de "Aún estás con vida". Su sonrisa se amplió cuando observó las nubes. Manchadas con tintes amarillos debido al sol, simulaban la mantequilla más suave, cálida y resplandeciente que había visto jamás en su vida.

El pelirrojo sintió que este día, por alguna razón, sería especial.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando un poco más del pacífico entorno en el que se encontraba para después bajar la mirada, volver de su pequeño trance y dirigirse a su primer día de trabajo.

Reginald daría lo mejor de sí en su nuevo trabajo porque su madre siempre estaba ahí, acompañándolo y cuidando de él.

* * *

Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo... Espero les haya gustado :)

Intentaré apurarme con el capitulo 2 :B


End file.
